In the field of industrial automation, automated control systems are widely used to control industrial machines and industrial processes. Most industrial machines include computer controls that quickly and reliably control various machines and processes. The computer controls are used to generate control signals that react to measurements and conditions, and therefore ensure that the machines and processes are operating precisely and reliably.
Industrial control systems typically include operator inputs and operator outputs. The outputs can comprise the generation of various operational parameters, including measurements, control settings, and process variables, for example. The outputs are typically display outputs that an operator can visually inspect. The outputs can be generated by display screens or alphanumeric displays, for example. However, text displays and/or display screens are relatively large in size and may not be practical for a small electronic device or small display panel. In addition, such text displays and/or display screens may be relatively expensive and may drive up the cost of the control device.
As a result, it is common that various industrial control devices include indicator lights instead of a text display or display screen. The indicator lights can change in order to convey information about the control device and/or process. The indicator lights can vary in intensity, color, can vary over time, and can vary in patterns that convey information.